legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Rusted Scales
Items article |image=Rusted scales.jpg |caption=The Rusted Scales in Defiance |introduced= Legacy of Kain: Defiance (2003) |appearances= Defiance}} The Rusted Scales were an artifact used by Kain in Legacy of Kain: Defiance. It could be found in the chapter Explore the Citadel and was discovered in the Water forge within Vampire Citadel. Profile Defiance-Item-RustedScales-Find.png Rusted scales.jpg Defiance-Item-RustedScales-Gain.png Def-Inventory-RustedScales.PNG Defiance-Sealed-CarvedStoneSkull-RustedScales.png Defiance-Item-RustedScales-Placed.png Defiance-Item-CarvedStoneSkull-Placed.png Defiance-Sealed-CarvedStoneSkull-RustedScales-Open-1.png Defiance-Sealed-CarvedStoneSkull-RustedScales-Open-2.png The Rusted Scales were a quest item in Legacy of Kain: Defiance that was used by Kain in the chapter Explore the Citadel as he ventured into the Vampire Citadel in Nosgoth's early history. After entering the forge areas of the Vampire Citadel, Kain was transported through several warp gates, passing through the Light forge and fire forge on the way to the water forge. Within the forge Kain could find a sealed door in the main chamber notably containing spaces for two distinctively shaped artifacts. In an adjacent chamber Kain discovered the Rusted scales on a small podium in front of the tomb of the original Guardian of Death. The item itself was a flat three pronged crown-shaped object with a brown background and a golden trim around the edges. A semi circular golden curve emanated from the sides of the object and curved in a wide arc connecting the three prongs. An image of a set of balance scales was imprinted on the face of the item in brown and gold. Returning the scales to the locked door and collecting nearby Carved Stone Skull at the tomb of the original Guardian of States, Kain could open the door and find a secret chamber where he could collect the Lightning fragment of the Balance Emblem. Notes *The Rusted Scales are explicitly named as such in the inventory and its name is reiterated in the official guide. The artifact is labelled in game files as "cit_artifact_four" and its lock is listed as "cit_lock_four". Defiance-Artifact1a-RustedScales.png|The Rusted Scales in the "artifact1a" room BO1-Icon-Quest-AnarcrotheScales.png|Anarcrothe's Alchemical Scales in Blood Omen BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-108.png|Ariel's shrine in Blood Omen SR2-Shrine-Scales-Close-EraA.PNG|Ariel's shrine in Soul Reaver 2 *The Rusted Scales are notably representative of the principle of States and the Pillar of States. Despite this it is found in front of the tomb of the original Guardian of Death. Similarly the Carved Stone Skull represents the principle and Pillar of Death and is found in front of the tomb of the original Guardian of States. These represent not only the combination of both items required to open the lock but the elemental Water of the Water forge and Water Reaver - created by a combination of the states and death principles. *The Rusted scales are the latest in a series of balance scales associated items in the series. Notably the Pillar token of Anarcrothe and the Pillar of States in Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain was Anarcrothe's Alchemical Scales which also resembled a set of balance scales. Similarly the Balance Shrine in Blood Omen and Soul Reaver 2 was based upon a set of balance scales, although these were more closely associated with the principle and Pillar of Balance. *Like the other quest items in Defiance, the Rusted Scales appear in the secret "artifact1a" room. The Artifact 1a Room at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) Gallery Defiance-Item-RustedScales-Find.png|The initial location of the Rusted Scales Def-Inventory-RustedScales.PNG|The Rusted scales in the inventory Defiance-Sealed-CarvedStoneSkull-RustedScales.png|The Rusted Scales lock (right) along with the Carved Stone Skull lock (left) Defiance-Texture-RustedScales.png|The texture of the Rusted Scales Defiance-Texture-RustedScales-Lock.png|The texture of the Rusted Scales lock Defiance-Model-Object-Cit artifact four.png Defiance-Model-Object-Cit lock four.png See also *States *Death *Original Guardian of Death *Anarcrothe's Alchemical Scales *Carved Stone Skull *Water *Water Forge (Defiance) References Browse Category:Browse Category:Defiance Category:Items Category:Items/Defiance artifacts Category:Items/Defiance